


Life as a business man

by whisperinnight



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Short, Youngjae as child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinnight/pseuds/whisperinnight
Summary: Jaebum is the CEO of big company.Their investments and stocks have blowing through the roof . Everything is going well for Jaebum , well except for his situation at home.





	

Today is Jaebum's day off. He has been waiting for this day to happen. It is so relaxing to not think about money, paper work , and annoying customers. Right now he had just woken up from a good night of rest, he moves his hand to right to only feel that his husband is missing. His warmth is still here, so Jinyoung had gotten out of bed not too long ago. Jaebum rolls over to Jinyoung's side of the bed and snuggles his face into his pillow. He inhales the comforting smell of Jinyoung and enjoys the silence for a couple minutes. 

"Appa!" A faint yell from outside of his bedroom, the sound of patting feet on hard wood floor becomes louder. The door knobs shifts, then it stops, then it shifts again. Jaebum chuckles to himself as he gets up and opens the door to reveal his sunshine, Youngjae. 

"Having trouble open the door?"

"I almost had it appa, my hands are just too small."

"They are perfect the way they are, cute and small."

Jaebum takes Youngjae's palm and it kisses it. Youngjae gives a little giggle, "stop it appa , that tickles."

The both of them head to the kitchen to see Jinyoung making breakfast for the family. Jaebum sends Youngjae to wash his hands in the bathroom as he enters the kitchen. Jinyoung is busy flipping the pancakes, then feels a pair of hands grab him by the waist and turns him around. Jaebum gives a kiss on lips, "Good Morning." Jinyoung smiles and gives him a kiss back, "Good Morning." 

"Are you making your famous blueberry pancakes?"

"You bet. It's been a while since you tasted them."

"I know, I'm getting tired of the usual coffee and granola bar." 

Youngjae returns with his big smile and plops himself on the table. Jinyoung comes in with his breakfast, as he sets it down in front of Youngjae, he gives him a good morning kiss on the forehead. They enjoy their morning with movies and snacks, Jinyoung beside Jaebum and Youngjae laying down across both of their laps. This was a peaceful day off for Jaebum.

 

Then the phone rang. 

Jinyoung picks it up, "Hello?"  
"Hey Jinyoung, it's Mark."  
"Hey Mark, what's up."  
"I've got something to tell Jaebum, can you pass the phone to him?"  
"What's the magic word?"  
"Please."  
Jinyoung gives a satfised 'hm' and calls for Jaebum.

"Jaebum, Mark wants to talk to you."

Oh boy, Jaebum and Mark have been work partners for years, and everytime Mark calls his home it's either really good news or bad news. Jaebum gets off the couch and picks up the phone.

"Please tell me it's not bad."  
"Sorry, I'm here to ruin your day off."  
"Ugh, what happened."  
"Mr.Heok just canceled our deal. He felt like our deal wasn't good enough for our company."  
"What? We have him what he wanted!"  
"I know, but I guess he isn't satfised with it. What should we do."

Jaebum sighs, and thinks for a minute. Mr.Heok is a valuable customer and could bring Jaebum's company higher. He can't lose this customer.

"I'll try to negotiate with him later. Try to give to him a better deal."

Jaebum says goodbye to Mark and hangs up, he sighs and rubs his face in frustration. Jinyoung looks back at him, he chews his bottom lip. Jaebum knows it's a habit of Jinyoung's when he worries. 

 

Jinyoung and Youngjae are at kitchen table making drawing, while Jaebum was on the phone with Mr.Heok. Youngjae sticks his tongue in concentration. He grabs multiple colors and delicately glides them across the paper and a few minutes later, Youngjae beams down at his drawing. His drawing has his family in a circle holding hands. He proudly shows Jinyoung, Jinyoung praises him and tells him it's beautiful.

"You should show it to appa."

Youngjae hops off his chair and raves towards Jaebum.

"Appa, look what I drew." Youngjae holds it up for Jaebum to see .

"Sorry Youngjae, not now." Jaebum says as he continues his conversation with Mr.Heok. 

Youngjae slumps his way back to his chair.

"What happened sunshine?"

"Appa is too busy to look at it."

Jinyoung rubs the top of his head and encourages him to start a new drawing. A few minutes later, Jaebum hangs up the phone small, smiling. He successfully persuaded Mr.Heok wth a good deal. Jaebum sits next to Youngjae, "what are you drawing there?" Youngjae gives a stubborn "hmph" and turns his whole body towards Jinyoung. 

"He's ignoring you." Jinyoung says.

Jaebum sighs, "I'm a sucky father, aren't I?"

Jinyoung shakes his head, "you're a busy buisness man. Don't worry, Jae."

"But family should come first."

Jaebum taps Youngjae's shoulder, "I'm sorry subshine. I shouldn't have ignored you. I think your drawing is beautiful."

Youngjae turns his head slightly and glances at him. 

"I'll take you to your favorite restaurant as an apology."

Youngjae gives Jaebum his full attention, "Taco Bell?"

Jinyoung and Jaebum chuckles , "Yes, taco Bell."

Youngjae hugs the both of them,"Yaaay! I get a burrito!"

Jinyoung gives his husband and his son a loving look, and mouths "I love you." To Jaebum.

Jaebum mouths back, "I love you too."


End file.
